CAMP
by xSomeDelicateFlowerx
Summary: Lovers will have to fight for their love,but can it over come any obstacle.From admitting their love to fighting for their dreams.Can old friends be friends again? Ed/B/Jk/R Ali/Js/EM ES/CA CH/RE Jk/O.C R/EM


Meeting Bella Swan & Aimee Summers

B S.P.O.V

Isabella Marie Swan named after my great-grandmother Marie Isabel Van Alen. Oh! How I loath that name with a passion, I prefer being called Bella simple as that. I was outside in the park waiting for my Best-friend Aimee Summers, she and I have been inseparable since childhood. She was the only one who truly knew me. As I waited outside the cold wind blowing on my brunette curls I saw a blond with blue eyes and immediately recognized the person it was Aimee. She was your typical all American girl, blond hair and blue eyes that seem to look into your soul, the perfect curves all in the right places but today something seemed off about those blues eyes that saw through your soul their was sadness in them and tears. I immediately ran towards her and in embraced her in a huge hug. After a while of tears coming from Aimee

I asked "What's wrong Aimee?" however I wished I hadn't

Aimee's response was"we are moving to New York Bells"

I felt pain run through me Aimee was leaving me, in the extremely boring town of Forks. I pull myself away from her, how could she do this to me.  
Aimee realized what was going thought my head and said" No, Bells I m not doing it to hurt you but business has been terrible for my father and he had decided New York could open up many chances for us, Please Bells you got to understand" But before she could say more I yelled "NO", she was leaving and so I ran way from my best friend never to see her again but oh how wrong I was on that

A S P.O.V

I saw as my best friend Isabella ran away from me, and I did noting to stop her the only person who understood me has just run away from my life forever. I felt numb to a degree no one could understand. But it didn't last for long until I started feeling the true pain, it made me cry uncontrollably. I have no idea who found me or what time it was. I just knew someone did and I never wanted to feel such pain again. From that day I vowed myself never to let anyone in and let my guard down again. When I vowed that I never knew how much pain it would cause others I thought of myself and of never feeling pain. It was selfish but that was what the new Aimee Summers was about.

Next Day

B'S P.O.V

I knew what i had done was wrong but part of didn't regret it.I grabbed a light jacket and headed towards Aimee's house. As reached the house. something seemed to be missing. I knocked twice and nobody open,I knew the door was normally unlocked so I turned the door nob to find out that it was empty the once filled with modern furniture living room. Not believing it I ran up to Aimee's room,where i knew i would find her sleeping,however that was not the case. The room was empty only a piece of paper stood out. I grabbed it and started reading it Its too late -Aimee Summers I curled into a ball and started crying silently hoping it would be better soon.

A'S P.O.V

As I changed into what I thought would be fashionably for New York,I couldn't help think of Bells,but i knew better then that so I started bashing my head with wonderful hopes and thoughts for New York =======In Their New York House=======

My mother had encouraged me to looking around the building, see if any other teens lived here. So far I seen none, that was until i reached a dance stood a starling pretty blond girl and two other girls one Burnett and the other was blond as were rehearsing what I thought was a dance routine. As I saw the dance I thought it was a good routine,some of them were a little stiff but noting some stretching could fix.  
"It be better if you make the other dancers stretch before" I said

"I think she's had a point" said the starling pretty blond

"I'm Rosalie Hale" She said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aimee Summers" I replied

Rosalie seemed to study me for a while. until she said " you seem like dancer material,how would you feel about joining our group"  
"umm..." I thought about,If I was going to someone different,that would be a good way."yeah sure" I said "Welcome to Liz Divinest,means heavenly and perfect" Rosalie said

And That's How My New Life Started


End file.
